


It's All in the Eyes

by anakatieskywalker



Series: Recovery of a Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Han is a proud uncle and a sad dad, Rey Skywalker, Rey is Luke's daughter, total spoilers btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakatieskywalker/pseuds/anakatieskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have lived long enough to see the same eyes in different people.<br/>I see your eyes... I know your eyes.</p>
<p>Eye contact is a dangerous, dangerous thing. <br/>Maz just has to go around raising suspicions, and causing more family drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Eyes

“I see your eyes, I know your eyes.” In that one statement, Maz managed to terrify the girl that Han had actually grown to like. It made him actually think about how she reminded him of someone, someone she apparently knew how to find.

“Maz, if you don’t mind my asking, now that the kids are out of ear shot, where have you seen her eyes before?” Han pried, not bothering with feigning disinterest.

“In the boy that once tagged along with you, her father, and his father before him. It’s a shame what those eyes have seen, too much, too soon. But she is strong, that I can tell. It's all in the eyes.”

After that, things just seemed to happen too fast. The kid- stormtrooper- came back, and Maz disappeared. Han couldn’t help but get a bad feeling, with Maz just further confirming what he thought. 

Then, there was the lightsaber that Han was pretty sure had been lost with Luke’s hand out in Bespin, how the hell Maz got ahold of that he had no idea, but he would be willing to bet on the reason that she was giving it to Finn.

The next thing he knew, he was fighting for his life, again, and the kid was screaming about finding Rey. Han’s bad feeling just intensified as he glanced towards the woods. Han wished there was more that he could have done, that Leia’s people had gotten there sooner, as he watched his own son carry Rey into a ship.

There was still too much to be answered, and the fact that there hadn’t been any survivors from Ben’s attack. So how, how could what Maz have said been true, what with all that Luke has mourned.

It was for that reason that Han hesitated, and then refused to tell Leia his suspicions, because just as much as it would incriminate their own son, it would also get Leia’s hopes up, over the possibility that her niece was still alive. Why get her hoping that if in one of Ben’s darkest hours he would spare his own cousin, then he too could be spared, and be brought back.

He could see the parallels, the reasoning for Rey to actually be the girl he thought she was, but he also could see the reasons for her not being the one. 

She was on Jakku, and Han knew for a fact that Jakku was a place that neither of the twins had been to. And what she had said, about there not being so much green in the galaxy, Luke’s daughter had been on one of the most green and blue planets that still existed, he and Leia had even had the hunch that Luke had once taken her to Dagobah, so she would have known that this was not even as green as it could get.

On the other hand, there was the family resemblance, and the uncanny ability to fly, though that could be chalked up to luck, or just good teaching. And then, as Han and Finn tried to execute a rescue mission, she was already halfway through her own, climbing objects in order to hide and get away, much like his friend did on Bespin. Again, Han could say that it was just similar thought processes.

What cemented the idea in his mind was her scream. The fact that he could hear it from so far away, and even feel how heartbroken it was through the Force when he was entirely untrained sold him. 

Things were getting hazy, and Han’s whole life was flashing before his eyes, including his many adventures with Luke. Yet, he had a split second to look up at the girl, who he had offered a position working on his ship to, the girl who was so disbelieving when she found out that Luke Skywalker, THE Luke Skywalker was real. 

He knew, too late to tell anyone, and too late to find out if she herself knew, that he was looking at the woman that the young Rey Skywalker, his vibrant niece who had played with the Force for the fun of it, and who had reveled in the stories of her father’s adventures, had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it a shame, the dead know more than the living. ;)


End file.
